Adam and Eve
by fairiofthemoon
Summary: Kagome works for a company called GlobeTec where Naraku is CEO. He is secretly creating a virus called Adam that turns people into demons for him to create an army. Kagome gets caught in the wrong place at the wrong time and gets infected. Saved by a girl who is hired by a mysterious man Kagome must use her new abilities and allies to stop Naraku from becoming the most powerful man


Author's notes (that's me )

So this is definitely my first story that I have ever shown anybody but for one I need to improve my writing skills so of course by all means please do critique and two I am really enjoying writing this. Be kind though I do tend to cry easy and who wants to see me cry? I am a very ugly crier. I do like this story and my idea with it so I hope it turns out really good and if you like it I promise to work really hard on it and if you don't ….well guess I won't bother finishing it then.

Prologue

I was boring; I was plain. There was absolutely nothing special about me. I had no one close, no family nor friends, and no love life to speak of. I was a top employee, I always worked hard. But that is easy to do when you're practically invisible. Half the people I worked with didn't even know I existed and the other half barely knew my face or name. This was my mistake though. Maybe if I was well known this would not have happened to me. But then again GlobeTech cares nothing for its employees or human life at all. They will hurt everyone in their path to obtain their desires. But you see their desires are more than money; oh they want much more than that and they are not afraid to destroy all that stand in their way. I am glad they changed me now, glad I have a purpose. I will destroy them before they destroy the world and hurt so many more. They will pay for what they have done to me. I was boring; but not anymore.

Chapter One

"Kagome I need this done by tonight and delivered before midnight!" the red faced man said trying not to raise his voice for the whole office to hear. The dark haired girl before him simply shook her head and went back to typing. He shuffled his round body away, pride on his face for the fear he placed in the girl. She sighed inwardly knowing it would be another late night of doing her supervisors work for him. She was getting really tired of this routine but what else was she to do? She needed this job so she went back to work, ignoring the annoyance in her head.

Hours went by and she sat in her cubicle with her face in the computer never glancing away. By the time she finished her work and her supervisor's it was close to ten fifty. Worried she wouldn't make it on time she quickly gathered her things and printed off the papers that she was to deliver. The elevator dinged as the doors swung open and she stepped inside. The CEO's office was on the top floor so she pressed the button and waited for the elevator to go up. She yawned tired of the many late evenings and thought of the Chinese food waiting for her in her fridge. As the elevator opened she walked out into the large waiting room and passed the secretary's desk that had been long forgotten to the CEO's door that was slightly ajar.

"What do you mean you cannot figure this out? I pay you and your entire team down there a lot of money to get results and you are telling me you have none? I have plans and these plans have a deadline and that deadline is coming up. This virus is to be put into medicine to be sold all over the world. How else am I supposed to create my army? This is just the start of my operation and I am not going to let it fail before it even begins! Now it is going to be really hard to control them if they do not want to listen now isn't it?" The CEO's voice shouted throughout the quiet room, his annoyance loud and clear in his voice. All Kagome heard was a small squeak of an answer before the CEO continued. "Now that we are on the same page here is what I want. This virus you are creating needs to be perfected. I cannot have an army of brain-dead killing machines that destroy all in their path. I need them to listen, to be controlled and to have restraint. For me to have power I need people to have power over which means I need them alive. I suggest you get back down there and start getting me my results fast or you will be my next test subject!" There was a loud bang as the CEO slammed his fist onto his desk.

Kagome panicked knowing she heard things that she should not have heard. She had so many questions going through her head but she knew now was not the time to dwell on them. She had to hide and quickly. She turned to hide behind the secretary's desk when she bumped into the table next to the door and cringed when the vase on it fell to the floor with a loud crash. She stood in defeat knowing everyone heard her and that if she did hide they were going to look for the culprit who broke the vase. Out of the room came the CEO's bodyguard who grabbed her arm and forced her in the room into a seat. The CEO sat behind his large desk with a calm expression on his face. He was a handsome man, tan with black hair and green eyes, and a body that said he went to the gym on a daily basis. The scientist stood by the desk in his white lab coat and glasses hanging off his nose. His brown hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in weeks and skin looked like it never saw sunlight. He looked fragile next to the huge man sitting next to him. He looked at her with frightened eyes.

"What is your name and why are you standing outside my door so late?" the CEO grinned at her with a smile that was so calm it worried her.

"Um ...Well…you see... My name is Kagome and well I work for you on the third floor and I have been working really hard all day you see to get this paperwork done for you because my supervisor said it was really important and that I had to get it done and delivered to you before midnight tonight so well here I am?" She took a deep breath after rambling and tripping over her words, shaking from the fear that was starting to grow as he smiled at her.

"Well Miss Kagome it is very late and I am sure you are very tired and I do appreciate you working so late to get your work done and deliver it to me on time. You must be a very good employee of mine and I am very sorry to have to do this but by the looks of it you have been listening to our conversation haven't you?" He looked at her expectantly, already knowing the answer to his question.

She gulped as the room started to become very hot and began to spin. "No I … I mean I wasn't there long I swear. I won't say a word to anyone about even being here. Please do not fire me I really need this job and I am so sorry for the vase I will pay for it right away and clean the mess right up. Just please, please do not fire me…" she said trailing of at the end as he stood up and smiled at her.

"My dear Kagome we are not going to fire you and the vase will be replaced in no time no worries there either." He smiled at her with a glint in his eye that frightened her very much. The scientist looked at his boss in disbelief thinking he might actually let this girl go. He thought that until the CEO stopped smiling and nodded at his body guard who grabbed Kagome and stuck a needle into her neck. "You see my dear I will not fire you. Think of this as a promotion even. You will be my new test subject for my secret project I am working on, though your eavesdropping probably gave away my surprise. Tsk tsk now you really should not have been so sneaky. Ah well I could always use more test subjects. Now that propofol is in your system, and a high dose at that, you will be falling asleep soon. Goodnight my sweet Kagome, this might be the last time you are you." He smiled as he finished talking to her and the scientist looked at her from the background with regret stamped all over his face. She struggled all while he was talking but the fight in her was dying as the medicine swam through her veins. She could feel her eye lids drooping and her brain fought to stay awake. She was so tired now she couldn't even panic anymore. Before darkness closed in on her she thought to herself _how the hell did I get into this and why me_!


End file.
